


frozen & unscathed

by Valania



Series: vampverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Lance (Voltron), Vampire Lance, broganes, drabble sequel i guess??, human keith, seriously just unadulterated fluff, vampverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valania/pseuds/Valania
Summary: Before Keith turns to the wooden steps leading to the trap door, he looks at Lance and the way his eyes soften makes Lance’s tummy flutter. “Fuck society. We’ve never been a normal couple anyway.” he smirks, leaning in to brush his lips against Lance’s for a brief but sweet second. When he pulls away and trudges up the stairs, Lance allows himself a tiny, hopeful smile.-x-the one where they move in together.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: vampverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	frozen & unscathed

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2nd birthday (as of completion) to my first klance fic, dragged you from the silence where you hide! i honestly cannot believe it has been two years since that fic was completed. it was so much fun to write it and i just can't believe how much it's loved. your words, kudos, and bookmarks have kept me going and i can't tell y'all how much i've just gone through and read all your kind words. thank you all so much. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this little drabble i threw together last night in honor of of today. as of now there are no planned full sequels for this fic but that's ofc always subject to change because this au is very dear to me and i love writing for it so keep an eye out! best way to keep in touch with me in regards to my writing is to find me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/lucari0s24)
> 
> (in typical me fashion, this has been edited once and is unbetaed lol)
> 
> xo

“Are you sure about this?” Lance asks as he grabs one of his favorite knickknacks off the shelf, wrapping it in a thick wad of old newspaper and placing it delicately in the box on the cot. 

Keith doesn’t glance up from his own box as he responds. “We’ve been over this, Lance. I’m not gonna sit at home and let you live in the goddamned cellar of an abandoned farm. That fucking sucks.” he reaches for the roll of tape as he closes the box labeled “misc” with one hand. 

Lance purses his lips, still hesitant. “Look, I don’t have much experience with this, but isn’t this considered… I don’t know, too soon?”

Keith scoffs and Lance frowns. This is a serious concern and all he does is _scoff_? The _nerve_ —

“Too soon by whose standards?” Keith asks as he heaves the box up on his arms. Lance doesn’t stare at the way his biceps flex under his dark gray henley or the way his forearms look in the dim light of his lap. He _doesn’t_. 

Okay, so maybe he does. 

“I don’t know, normal ones? Society’s?” 

Before Keith turns to the wooden steps leading to the trap door, he looks at Lance and the way his eyes soften makes Lance’s tummy flutter. “Fuck society. We’ve never been a normal couple anyway.” he smirks, leaning in to brush his lips against Lance’s for a brief but sweet second. When he pulls away and trudges up the stairs, Lance allows himself a tiny, hopeful smile. 

They really never _were_ normal, the both of them.

-x-

He doesn’t have a lot of stuff, really. It all fits into Keith’s Subaru fairly easy. He holds Keith’s right hand as they head back to Liberty, an odd feeling in his chest. A mix of sadness, definitely, at leaving the farm; his refuge for the past 5 years, and excitement. He’s moving in with Keith—he’ll finally have a warm roof over his head. A home. A family. His boyfriend right with him every step of the way. 

“You look worried.” Keith notes idly as he checks his blind spot before switching lanes. He doesn’t let go of Lance’s hand. 

“I’m not,” Lance assures him, squeezing Keith’s hand gently. He marvels at the warmth and safety he finds there. “I’m just. You know. Assimilating.”

Keith looks at him for a second, smiling softly. “I know this is a big step for you, but I know you’re gonna do well.” Keith says, fingers squeezing back. 

Lance blinks, a bit confused by the words. “Do well? Do _what_ well?”

“You know, living with humans.” Keith says, looking back at the road. “That’s what you’re worried about, right? Being so close to Shiro and my mom all the time?”

Lance purses his lips. Well. Yes, that should’ve _definitely_ been his first worry, now that Keith mentions it. “Um.”

He sees one of Keith’s thick eyebrows raise. “...Lance?”

“I mean, um,” Lance clears his throat. “That is absolutely a concern. Yep. It’s, uh. Crazy how you just read my mind like that sometimes.”

Keith’s eyes narrow and his brow climbs higher, the arch disappearing into his hair. “Lance.” he deadpans, and fuck, this is so embarrassing, now that he knows he’s been worrying about something so silly in comparison.

”...Okay, I just, well. You know. I don’t know! We’ve been together 2 months now and I guess I was just worried it would feel like we’re maybe moving too fast?” he babbles, averting his eyes. “Because I _know_ you suggested this so I wouldn’t have to stay at the farm and that’s super sweet but what if this is a mistake and you don’t like me as much after we have to share a room? And you know, your mom—”

“My mom is somehow trying to figure out how to adopt you even though you are legally dead. And a _vampire_.” Keith interrupts. “Is this really what’s been bothering you?”

“I just… I don’t want to fuck this up, Keith.” Lance confesses, feeling weird and vulnerable and stupidly in love. 

Keith is silent for a moment and Lance feels anxiety coiling in his gut, but before he can speak again, Keith pulls over on the side of the road. Lance blinks, looking around in confusion. They’re still like fifteen minutes away from Keith’s, so what—?

Keith parks and turns to face Lance fully in the dimming light. He takes both of his hands and cups them in his. “I hear you, Lance, and I get it. I really do. But you won’t fuck anything up,” he switches his hold on Lance to one hand while the other moves up to grip at his chin gently. “I love you and I’m with you, okay? ‘Til the end of the line. Every step of the way. Even when you steal my hoodies and stick your cold feet under the covers on my shins, and hog the shower in the mornings.”

There’s a prickling in his eyes but he holds it back, feeling exposed. The intensity in Keith’s eyes doesn’t diminish as he runs his thumb over Lance’s bottom lip ever-so-slightly.

The caress ignites a sudden fire in his belly and he doesn’t think twice before leaning across the cup holders and gear shift to chase that burn. He crushes his lips to Keith’s and the fire spreads, burning its way up his rib cage, searing his lungs and reaching his heart. It spreads and spreads and spreads like wildfire, and he’s sure Keith can feel it. He must. It’s all-encompassing. 

Fuck. He’s so lucky.

-x-

“Where do you want this one?” Shiro asks, walking in the room with a box in his arms. 

“Just on the couch is fine,” Keith says and Shiro nods as he sets it down. 

“Well, that’s all of them!” Shiro says, dusting his hands on his jeans before turning to Keith and Lance brightly. “Y’all hungry? I’m thinking lasagna for dinner and having Adam over.”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Keith says as Lance nods eagerly. Shiro had introduced them to Adam as his boyfriend, officially, just a few weeks ago. 

“Yes, thank you!” Lance agrees and Shiro grins at them as he waves and walks out of the room.

“You okay?” 

Lance knows he means his thirst of course, but he takes a second to think about his answer, _really_ think about it, and smiles as he makes his way to Keith. He throws his arms over his shoulders and tucks his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Yeah,” he murmurs softly as Keith returns the embrace and pulls Lance flush against him. “We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know how to write kisses lmao 
> 
> thank you so much for reading. kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
